


Our choices

by Middleearthisbeautiful



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, No relatinships yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middleearthisbeautiful/pseuds/Middleearthisbeautiful
Summary: What if the prophecy of the woodwitch was different concerning the prince who was promised?And there was no need for Rhaella and Aerys to marry each other .How will the future change?





	Our choices

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for any mistake.:)  
> I hope you will enjoy it.  
> I own nothing except this story:).

 

> **_Attitude is a choice. Happiness is a choice. Optimism is a choice. Kindness is a choice. Giving is a choice. Respect is a choice. Whatever choice you make makes you. Choose wisely._ **  
>    
>  **_Roy T. Bennett, The Light in the Heart_ **

JaehaerysTargaryen was a man who believed in prophecy when that woodwitch who was brought to court by Jenny of Oldstones,his brother's wife, prophesied that the prince that was promised would be born from Aerys line. JaehaerysTargaryen unlike his father, Aegon ,who despised the Targaryen tradition to marry their own siblings;he agreed with this tradition and he himself had married his sister shaera Targaryen but of course his marriage was that of love and he loved his sister-wife dearly.But after that damned prophecy he had no idea that marrying his son to his daughter is a correct  deed or not cause unlike he and Shaera, Aerys and Rhaella only loved each other as brother and sister and nothing more and their marriage would not at least start as a happy one.  
But there was another problem and that was if not Rhaella then who would be a good choice for his son.  
A lady from one of the great houses.but who is worthy of marrying a dragon?  
House Targaryen had bonded with other great houses by marriage such as house Baratheon and Martell but his sister, Rhaelle,and Ormund  Baratheon were wed.And the result of this marriage was their only child,steffon.So House Baratheon was out of question as well as House Martell.  
He  decided to let Rhaella and Aerys themselves choose their suitors and then he will cosidered them if they are worthy or not.  
......................  
"Aerys,Rhaella,It is time for both of you to marry.I decicded to....." Jaehaerys was cut of by Aerys.  
"Father,I understand that the line should stay pure but I can not imagine Rhaella as     my wife.I..."Aery said.  
"When I said it is time for both of you to marry I did not mean with each other.I decicded to let both of you choose your suitor and I will consider them worthy or not.Am I understood?" Jaehaerys said.  
"Of course,oh thank you,thank you very much."Rhaella said with happiness in her beautiful violet eyes.while Aerys did not say anything a smile was visible on his face.  
'It seems that marrying them together would have been a fatal mistake.I wonder what would have happened if I forced them to marry.?!'a chill ran through his body.'not really good things then.' Jaehaerys laughed and went to his father Aegon to tell him about his decision conserning his children.  
JaehaerysTargaryen was a sickly man,yet he was an  amiable and clever;and by the decision that he made. he changed the  curse of future ** _.  
_**


End file.
